AcceleRacers: Third Wheel
by Wolf of the Shadows
Summary: A mysterious driver has appeared and is challenging Kurt and Markie Wylde to races that are more than just races? What is this driver trying to get at? Can the Wylde brothers learn to work together, or will this just tear them apart even more? Very First
1. Pairing Up

**Okay, here's just a little heads up. This fanfic takes place during the AcceleRacer series, meaning it deals with the Teku and Metal Maniacs. I've added one new character, just to give it a little bit of a twist. Once the new character is added it no longer runs with the AcceleRacer timeline. Live with it.  
****Even though this is during AcceleRacers, I do, however, make references to the World Race. So if you aren't familiar with the teams and drivers I'll give you a little heads up later!  
****Well enjoy the fanfic! Oh yes, I don't own any of AcceleRacers or Hotwheels, or any Mattel products, I'm just a simple writer who is trying to have fun!  
****One last thing, no, I do not call Markie, Markie. I call him by what the Maniacs call him, Wylde, though Kurt will call him Markie at times. Cheers!  
****NOTE I revised the part about Flathead Fury! I'd made an error! OOPSIE!  
****Wait! Wait! Before you go! It starts off in-between The Speed of Silence and Breaking Point, right before the Cliffside Realm! Later!**

**

* * *

AcceleRacers: Third Wheel  
****Chapter One: Pairing Up**

It started like any other morning, Wylde and Kurt arguing, Porkchop yelling at Shirako to turn his 'blasted music off', Monkey making eyes at Lani, Nolo scowling as he passed Tork, and Taro and Karma talking civilly towards each other. Yes, everything was normal, except for one thing, Doctor Tezla seemed to be in a rather anxious mood, almost as if he were waiting for something to happen.

"Yo, what's up with Doctor Tezla this beautiful morning?" Monkey asked Lani, jumping over to her as she sat down to eat breakfast with Nolo and the other Teku.

Lani sighed, "I don't know Monkey. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Oh, alright, if you wanna know, I'll find out for ya." Monkey said as he jumped away from Lani and went off to find Doctor Tezla.

Nolo laughed, "I see why he's called 'Monkey'. Quite the jumpy one, wouldn't you say?"

Lani smiled in return and continued to eat her breakfast. Shirako on the other hand, held his spoon out in front of him and bounced it up and down as he bobbed his head to the beat of his music. He hadn't even touched his cereal. Kurt was staring down at his breakfast, glaring at it with a look reserved for Wylde.

Nolo put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Don't let him get to you. He's not worth loosing your breakfast over."

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "I know, but it's just so frustrating. Every time we get near each other, it's like a fight has to break out."

"It's alright man. You've done nothing wrong. He's the one who's got the problem." Nolo said, encouraging Kurt to eat.

Kurt took a bite of his cold cereal, glanced over at his brother, and then returned to glaring at his food.

Meanwhile Wylde was eating, no troubled expression on his face. He was cold and he liked being cold. As he continued to eat his breakfast, Porkchop sat down next to him, hands over his ears.

"Can't that Teku turn that annoying music down? Can't even hear myself think," Porkchop said as he began to fill his plate with food, "It's a shame that Doctor Tezla won't let me break that sound system of his."

Wylde laughed, "No, that would be doing us too much of a favor."

Tork looked at Wylde and then turned quickly back to his plate. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about Wylde seemed different, and he didn't think it was a good thing either.

Karma and Taro both entered the mess hall and parted, going to each of their team's tables, Karma to the Teku and Taro to the Metal Maniacs.

"Morning Karma," Kurt said as Karma sat down next to him.

"Morning everyone." Karma replied, looking around the table in greetings.

As Taro sat down Wylde looked over at him, "What were you saying to her?" he asked rudely.

"I wanted to know more about that racing drone that she's been working on. Seems she's found some unique patterns in their driving style." Taro replied, filling his plate up with food.

"As long as she stays away from me and my car I'm cool with it." Wylde said.

Taro shrugged, "So anyone know what's with Doctor Tezla this morning? He seems anxious this morning."

"Nope. He just told me nothing." Monkey said, causing Taro to jump a little.

"Whoa, didn't know you were there Monkey." Taro said.

Tork nodded his head, "Can't believe you even―"

"Will all drivers please report to their cars and then gather together. I have an important announcement to make." Said Doctor Tezla over the system.

Kurt was the first to stand. He walked silently away from his almost full bowl of cereal and slowly drug himself out of the mess hall and to his car, Battle Spec.

Shortly after, he was joined by fellow Teku, Nolo, Shirako, and Karma, each at his or her own car. Kurt sat in Battle Spec and watched as the Metal Maniacs passed by them, heading towards their own garage.

Wylde walked past his brother with a smirk on his face.

"I wonder what he's up to." Kurt said to himself.

Soon everyone was with their own team. The Teku with Teku and the Metal Maniacs with the Metal Maniacs, no one was out of place. After a short wait, Doctor Tezla showed up, and with a smile said, "We are going into the city today."

"What?" was the reply he received from all his drivers.

"Like Doctor Tezla said, we're going into the city." Lani said, looking around the room, eyeing each of the drivers.

"Yeah, we heard. What we wanna know is why?" Wylde said, stepping up out of the clump of Metal Maniacs.

"Good question. The answer is that we need to pick something up. Something that is very important, something that we need, but I don't want it to come as a surprise to any of you. That is why all of you must come with me." Doctor Tezla said.

"When are we going?" Kurt asked, he too stepping out of his group of Teku.

"At sun down. I don't want to risk anyone seeing us. Oh and that reminds me, so we aren't driving ten cars around the city I'm going to say that only six cars are going. I will be taking mine, so that leaves you all to decide which other five to take. A simple reminder, you'll want to fit at least two people in each, and I suggest that you stay comfortable, it's a long drive into the city." Doctor Tezla smiled, "That's all. Have fun choosing." He turned and started to walk off, "Oh yes, one last thing, someone will need to ride with me. I don't care who, just someone." He walked away and disappeared around a corner.

Suddenly the room was filled with, "I'm taking my car," The noise was worse than anything Shirako could have created.

"Quiet!" Lani shouted, silencing the room, "How about each team choose two cars and then the rest of you who didn't get their car chosen, you all can race for the spot. How's that sound?"

"Great, but how about we all just race for the places." Nolo suggested.

"Because it'd be too noticeable. Just chose your cars." Lani replied, turning away from the drivers and following after Tezla.

"I say each of the leaders get to take their car." Tork said.

"I agree," Nolo replied, glaring at Tork as he spoke.

"Well I don't. I think we should vote on it, top two from each get to go. The others race. Fair?" Taro said.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan," Porkchop said.

"Right then, Teku, you go first." Taro said, nodding to Nolo.

"Okay, if you're going to vote for your own car, raise your hand." Nolo said, raising his, as he watched all of the Teku raised their hands, "Thought so, so every car has one vote, now if you vote for Chicane raise your hand. No double votes either." No one raised their hand and Karma didn't seem too upset about it.

"Now for Battle Spec." Nolo said as he raised his hand, "Okay, Battle Spec has two votes. We've got two cars left and three votes… this could get ugly."

Kurt laughed, "No, I don't think so."

Nolo sighed, "Without Vert here this is difficult. So, umm, the next car, how about Bassline?" Karma and Kurt both raised their hands.

"Okay, Bassline has three votes. Finally, High Voltage…" Nolo said and Shirako raised his hand, "Well, High Voltage has two votes as well. I guess a tie breaker is in order?"

Shirako nodded his head, but Nolo couldn't tell if it was in agreement to his statement or if he just was listening to his music.

"Fine, lets see… Battle Spec?" Nolo again raised his hand, but was the only one who did so, "High Voltage?" Kurt, Karma, and Shirako all raised their hands, "Okay, looks like our two cars are going to be High Voltage and Bassline. Your turn Metal Maniacs."

Tork nodded his head, "Alright we do it different. No being a wimp and vote'n for your own car. We're all men, so act like it!"

Wylde looked over at Kurt and smirked. Kurt turned away quickly.

"First up is Rivited." Tork said, and four hands were raised, everyone's except Taro's.

"Next is Flathead Fury, mind you, there is only room for one." Said Tork. No one raised their hands, and surprisingly, Wylde didn't seem to mind.

"Umm, I don't wanna take my car. I'd prefer not to drive." Monkey said.

"Okay then, all that's left is Hollowback because Piledriver is gone." Tork smiled, "So I guess me and Taro are taking our cars. And we've already decided Flathead Fury is meant for only one, but it doesn't really matter if there is only room for one because as it is, one driver is gonna be by themselves."

"I say we take Kurt's car, even though it only seats one it still has room for another, and let Doctor Tezla ride by himself." Nolo said.

"And I say we take my car and let Kurt ride with Tezla." Wylde said.

"Vote on it," Taro said, "Kurt's car?" Everyone except Wylde raised their hand, "Seems we have our winner… no need for a race anymore. Kind of disappointing."

"Yeah, because I'd be take'n my car instead of that loser." Wylde growled.

"Wait a moment? Is Flathead Fury even finished yet?" Tork asked Wylde.

Wylde seemed to be a little embarrassed, but it didn't really show, "I'd still have a car if someone hadn't told someone else to take my car into a realm."

Tork growled at Wylde, "Watch what you say punk."

"I told you already that I ain't take'n orders from you anymore Tork." Wylde growled in return.

"Enough already. We need to pair up drivers." Karma said, rolling her eyes and walking over to Taro, "How do you suppose we decide that?"

Taro shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Karma smiled, "Well, it seems as though I'm the only Teku here not driving, so how about I just ride with―"

"You should ride with me." Taro said, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Oh, um, alright. But who's going to ride with them?" She motioned her hand towards Kurt and the others.

"I dunno, let them decide." Taro replied.

"I'm riding with Tork. No way you're gonna stick me in there with that noise." Porkchop said as he glanced over at Shirako.

"Fine with me." Tork said.

"I think I'll go ask Lani if she wants to ride with me." Nolo said as he walked away from the group.

"I guess I'll ride with Shirako, if it's okay with you." Monkey said looking hopefully at Shirako.

Shirako shrugged and kept bouncing his head to the beat of his music, "Cool."

"So that leaves―" Taro started to say, but then fell silent. Everyone was silent, even Wylde and Kurt.

"No way! There's no way I'm gonna ride with him!" Wylde said glaring at Kurt.

"What makes you think I'd let you in my car?" Kurt retorted.

"That's enough," Lani said as she returned with Nolo, "it seems as though there is no where else, unless you want to ride with Doctor Tezla. I'm sure he'd be glad to have you ride with him."

"No thanks, I'm not going." Wylde said, walking away from everyone.

"I said I ain't going!" Wylde said as he folded his arms and stared out of the windshield of Battle Spec, "I said I ain't going!'

"Shut up, I wish you weren't." Kurt said as he revved his engine up.

"Wylde, Kurt, will you both please start acting your ages? I don't want to have to listen to both of you the whole trip!" Lani said over the communicator, sounding annoyed.

"Hey Lani, maybe you should ride with Shirako! I don't think you'd hear much!" Monkey shouted over Shirako's booming music.

"What did you say?" Shirako shouted over the music.

Monkey just shrugged and looked forward.

"Okay, let's go!" Doctor Tezla said as he pulled out of the AcceleDrome in his black car, not a race car, just a normal one, "All drivers will stay behind me if they ever want to go into the realms again."

A groan came from all of the drivers and their passengers.

"Man this is gonna take forever!" Wylde groaned.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, just because he had to ride with his brother, didn't mean he had to listen to him. He turned his music up to a level even Shirako would be proud of.

"Turn that music off!" Wylde yelled as he reached for the sound system controls.

Kurt grabbed his hand, "No, it's my car, I make the decisions in it. If you don't like it you can walk to town little brother."

"Argh!" Wylde yelled hold his hands over his ears, "What's with you Teku?"

Kurt pulled out after Doctor Tezla, following the line of cars.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you, but don't you think I should have ridden with Kurt, and then Wylde could have ridden with you? " Karma asked Taro.

Taro laughed, "No, I'd much rather ride with you than that arrogant Wylde."

"You don't seem to like him very much." Karma said.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I think he goes over board with trying to show Kurt up. I mean they are both good drivers, but he can't just be happy with that… he has to be the best." Taro replied.

"Well can you really blame him? He's had a hard life." Karma said.

"Haven't we all?" Taro said as he shook his head, "The rest of us deal with it okay."

Karma nodded her head and silently gazed forward.

Meanwhile, in High Voltage, Nolo and Lani were having quite the irregular conversation.

"So you like spaghetti? I wouldn't have thought that." Lani said.

Nolo glanced over at Lani, "Really? Why is that?"

Lani laughed, "I just didn't picture you as a pasta type of guy. More like spicy foods guy, like tamales or something."

Nolo grinned, "I like those too."

Lani laughed again, "Is there anything you don't like to eat?"

"Anchovies. Yuck, I hate Anchovies." Nolo replied.

"Anchovies? I'll make sure to remember that if I ever order pizza." Lani said.

"Mmm, pizza sounds good right now." Nolo's grinned widened, "When we get into the city, you want to get some with me?"

"I'm not sure Doctor Tezla will let us go off on our own." Lani said, biting her bottom lip softly.

"Hmm, well then why don't we all go get pizza?" Nolo said as his stomach growled, "We haven't eaten dinner yet."

"I'll bring it up with Doctor Tezla, maybe he'll say yes." Lani said trying to sound hopeful.

"Alright!" Nolo gave the car a little more gas and zipped past Hollowback.

"So what do you think it is that we are going to pick up?" Porkchop asked Tork.

"I dunno, whatever it is, it's got to be important though, or he wouldn't have had us all come." Tork replied.

Shirako in the Bassline zipped past Hollowback, its base shoving Hollowback over a little.

"I wish that Teku would blow out his speakers, I can't even hear myself think!" Porkchop shouted over the music.

Tork nodded his head in agreement, and it just so happened that it went to the beat.

"Turn it down will ya Shirako?" Monkey shouted.

"What?" Shirako shouted back.

"I said turn it down!" Monkey yelled.

"What? You want to download a new song? Go ahead! Let me just turn it up a little!" Shirako said as he cranked the volume up.

Monkey shook his head and buried it in his hands.

**

* * *

Please feel free to leave comments! I can't wait until the next chapter! Later!**


	2. A Wylde Challenge

**Same goes as before, and it's still a work in progress. The more feedback I get, the more and quicker I'll update! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**

* * *

AcceleRacers: Third Wheel  
****Chapter Two: A "Wylde" Challenge**

About an hour later, the small group of cars pulled into the city limits, "Okay, I don't want you to make your cars anymore noticeable, that means music off, extra lights off, and no going over 60mph." Doctor Tezla said over the communicator.

Shirako flicked his music off, as well as Nolo and Kurt. Porkchop sighed, "Silence never sounded so good."

"Follow me. If someone gets caught at a light, we all pull over. I want us to stay together." Doctor Tezla ordered.

"Man what's with this, it's like we're little kids back in elementary school or something. Doesn't he know we can take care of ourselves?" Wylde mumbled under his breath.

Kurt just sighed and shook his head. He wasn't about to have another bout with his brother, not in the city, not when they were trying to behave.

Suddenly a base was heard, a deep beat track of music, playing loud into the night. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Shirako, he said to keep it down."

"It's not me, my music is off." Shirako replied over the communicator.

"What? Then who is it playing that mus―"

Just as Kurt was saying the word music, a black car with blue and red flames and dark tinted windows drove right beside him, its base pounding his car. Kurt and Wylde turned their heads and stared at their reflection in the other car's window. Kurt's eyes narrowed, trying to peer past the darkness when the tint disappeared, giving both Wylde and Kurt a clear look inside the vehicle.

The inside was silver and black, with large speakers behind and beside the driver, who wore a tight black shirt covered with a black jacket, and baggy black pants, and a black, full-faced helmet and dark tint hid the driver's face. The blue lights from the car's system reflected off the helmet as the driver's head bobbed up and down to the beat of the music.

The car's engine revved, the driver was obviously challenging Kurt to a race. Kurt's foot was about to hit the gas when Doctor Tezla said, "No Kurt, don't race him. We need to stay together."

Kurt looked at the driver, whose head was now turned towards Kurt. Kurt shook his head, and the driver just shrugged, re-activated the window tint, and speed off, leaving the other's behind.

"That punk! He probably is laughing at us right now. He doesn't know who he's messing with though!" Wylde said as he clenched his fist.

"Just let it go," Kurt said.

"No I won't just let it go. That punk made a fool out of us! We are the best! If I had my car I would have shown him!" Wylde continued to yell.

"Markie, stop it. I said let it go." Kurt repeated.

"Let it go Wylde. We've got to do as Doctor Tezla says." Tork said over the communicator.

"Argh you guys are just a bunch of wimps." Wylde said, but he didn't mention the other driver any more.

"But did you see that car?" Monkey said, "It was awesome!"

"That car was good look'n, but why did they have to go mess it up with that noise?" Porkchop asked.

"Did any of you get a look on the inside? Who was driving it?" Nolo asked.

"I got a look inside, looked almost like it had the same technology as we use. Definitely a Teku grade system inside, and the paint job isn't half-bad either." Kurt replied, "As for the driver. I didn't get a real good look at him. His helmet was too dark to see, but he did have style, I can tell you that."

"His car looked more like one of us Metal Maniac's car." Taro said, cutting into Kurt and Nolo's conversation, "Definitely not Teku grade."

"His car was too clean and shinny to possibly ever belong to a Metal Maniac." Nolo said.

"Yeah, it could use a little more character." Porkchop added.

"I thought that his car was unique. Don't see many that have controlled tinting. Pretty advanced technology, wouldn't you say so?" Karma said.

"Way cool," Shirako agreed.

"We're here." Said Doctor Tezla.

The drivers looked around as they pulled their cars into the parking lot of a car garage.

"Why are we at a car garage?" Wylde asked.

"This isn't just any car garage, this is the place where drivers come to show off." Doctor Tezla said, turning off his car and climbing out, "It's just recently been built too, so it should be rather nice inside."

"Yeah, that may be, but why are we here?" Wylde asked again as Kurt parked his car and climbed out.

"I need to buy a few extra parts. I'm building something and I need this part ASAP." Doctor Tezla said, watching as all of the drivers climb out of the cars.

"Why did we all have to come then?" Wylde growled.

"In case another realm opened I didn't want any of you going in while I was gone." Tezla replied.

"We wouldn't have gone in." Wylde said back.

"Maybe not." Tezla said with a shrug, "Let's go."

The group started to walk forward, towards the entrance of the garage, when a familiar sound echoed in all of their ears. The black car with blue and red flames that had challenged Kurt to a race zipped into the parking lot, and skidded to a halt right next to Battle Spec. The driver opened the door and stepped out, helmet still on, and looked around, "Funny running into you here. I thought this place was for drivers. Not cowards."

Kurt gritted his teeth, but didn't reply to the driver's jab. He and the rest continued to walk up to the garage and the driver called after them, "I'm calling you out. But if you drivers aren't good enough―"

That was the final straw for Wylde. He snapped around and looked at the driver, "I'll take you, any time, any where."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "With what car?"

"No, I want to race the other good looking one." Replied the driver.

Kurt and the others looked around, "I think he means you Karma, or maybe you Lani."

"No. Not her, I mean you." The driver pointed towards pointed towards Kurt.

Wylde laughed, "Look at that. You go from drones to dudes. Can't say I like your taste, but whatever suits you."

Kurt grabbed Wylde, "Shut up." He turned to the driver, "Listen buddy, I'm not like that. So go find someone else to bother."

"But I like bothering you. You're car is hot, I like it and I want to race it." The driver replied, leaning back onto the car.

Kurt glanced at Doctor Tezla, "Let me race him, please, I want to show him that he can't talk to me like that."

Doctor Tezla sighed, "Fine, go ahead. I think I'd like to see this race. Make sure your cameras are on."

"Thank you." Kurt said as he got back into his car, "Come on buddy, you set the track.

"Alright, you know the City Limits sign in the direction you came in? Take any route you want to get there, but just make sure you beat me back here if you want to win." The driver said.

Kurt nodded his head as the driver got into the other car, "Doctor Tezla, give us the green light."

Doctor Tezla nodded his head as both cars pulled around and lined up. Doctor Tezla raised both hands and then dropped them, and both cars sped past him and out of the parking lot.

"Look at them go!" Nolo said as the cars pulled out onto the rode and zoomed out of sight.

Kurt zipped past several slow moving vehicles and then turned a corner. He knew these streets fairly well and knew several short cuts, but no matter what turns he made he couldn't loose that punk of a driver.

For a while, whatever he did, the mystery driver would copy. When Kurt ran a red light, the mystery driver did as well. When he jumped a curb, tore thru on coming traffic, and then merged with traffic, the driver stayed right on his tail, coping everything perfectly. It was if the driver was trying to learn Kurt's style, trying to somehow gain an advantage. But Kurt couldn't see how that would help out at the moment. If you stay behind someone, you'll never be able to win a race, Kurt knew that, and by the way the driver talked, it should be obvious. Even if it meant that the driver wouldn't pass him, it still annoyed Kurt, like flies swarming around the back side of a cow, but unlike a cow, Kurt had no tail to swat away this pesky fly.

"Get off me!" Kurt growled.

The driver turned off onto a street and left Kurt, "See ya buddy!"

Kurt raced on to the edge of the city, and finally made it to the City Limit's sign, but as he neared it, the driver zipped past him, heading back to the city, "What the? How did he get out here so fast?" Kurt said as he drove a loop around the sign and also headed back into the city. It was going to be his turn to play copy cat. But when they reached the traffic, he lost sight of the driver.

After a while he returned to the parking lot of the gym, looking around for the driver's car, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. Kurt jumped out of his car, "Yeah, I won!" He pumped a fist into the air.

"Not quite," said a familiar voice. The mystery driver walked up to Kurt, "I said you had to beat me back to win, but I got here first. You lose."

"What?" Kurt looked around, "Where is your car."

"Yeah," Nolo said, "We've been waiting here for almost an hour, and your car hasn't come in yet, so where did you come from."

"Oh, my car is here." The driver replied, opening one of the car garage's doors "seems as though I've won."

"What? How'd you get it in there?" Nolo asked.

"Simple, I came around the back way." The driver replied.

"What do you mean, the back way?" Kurt growled.

"Meaning I took another road to get here." Kurt could just imagine the smirk on the driver's hidden face.

"No one saw you get here, how do we know you actually beat Kurt?" Nolo asked, stepping towards the driver.

"I see you're not very friendly are you?" The driver asked, meeting Nolo half way.

"You trying to start something punk?" Nolo asked, his voice raising.

"Yeah, I am. I don't like being called a liar." Replied the driver.

"Well I don't trust anyone that won't show me their face." Nolo growled in return.

"What does it matter what I look like?" The driver asked, taking a step back from Nolo. Kurt wasn't quite sure if it was a step back of caution, or if it was a step back in case of the need to escape quickly.

"How did you get in? It's late and the shop keeper is in there talking to―" Nolo started to say, "Doctor Tezla. He's in there. He'll be able to tell us if you really were in there or not."

"That old guy is Peter Tezla? As in the Scrim Corporation Tezla?" The driver said, obviously shocked.

"What do you know about the Scrim Corporation?" Taro asked, crossing his arms, and looking at the driver with curious eyes.

"Nothing really. Just that he's supposed to be really rich, that's all." Said the driver in an unconvincing voice.

"Why don't you just tell who you really are?" Kurt said bluntly, "There's no point in lying to us."

"I really am no one of importance." The driver said, "Now, please, go ask Tezla if I was in there. He'll say I was. Or rather, he won't realize I was there, so you might as well just talk to the shop keeper."

"What do you mean, 'he won't realize you were there,' how could he not?" Nolo asked.

"Simple, I was dressed differently." The driver shrugged, "I didn't have my helmet on, so I doubt he would have realized I was me."

"But the shop is closed, you must've been the only on it there."

"Wrong again, the employees are in there. I'd have just blended in." Said the driver.

"Then how would the keeper have seen you?" Asked Nolo, glaring at the driver.

"Easy, he knows me, and he knows what I do. No one questions the best."

Kurt had been waiting for Wylde to lose his temper, and that final remark had done it.

"You think you're the best punk?" Wylde growled, "You haven't raced me yet."

"And I suppose you want to take me on, here and now?" Replied the driver in an almost bored voice.

"Yeah, I'll take you on, and I'll beat ya too." Wylde said, tossing his head sideways as he took a step nearer to the driver.

"Hmm, sounds like a fun challenge. Or rather, just an easy one. There's no point in racing you if your head is clouded with anger. All you're going to do it be a hazard on the road. There are other people you have to watch for ya know." The driver seemed to want to push Wylde over the edge, like a cat toying with a snake.

"What?" Roared Wylde, now heading full force over to the driver.

Monkey gulped and hid behind Porkchop, he'd almost been on the receiving end of Wylde's temper once, back when he'd taken Spine Buster into the Metro Realm, and had lost it to the Drones' new Sweeper. If it hadn't been for Tork, Monkey wasn't sure what he'd have done.

"It's alright Monkey Man, " Porkchop said, "it's that driver over there that should be hide'n."

"Y-y-you don't know what it's like. I kinda feel sorry for the guy." Monkey whispered, afraid that Wylde would hear him and change course.

"You really picked the wrong guy to mess with." Wylde said, cracking his knuckles.

"No, it seems as though I found someone fun to mess with. You take things far to personal." Said the driver, goading Wylde on.

"Stop it Wylde, you're just doing what he wants." Tork warned.

"Don't tell me what to do anymore Tork. I'm gonna take this punk out, and I'm gonna do it now." Wylde lunged at the driver.

The driver jumped out of his arm's length, "Hmm, you've gotten slower eh?"

Wylde looked at the driver, "Gotten slower?"

"Yeah, just a minute ago you were all quick to action, and now your motions seem hesitant and unsure. Could it be that you are afraid of losing to me?" The driver asked.

"You little ―"

"Mark, stop it. Settle down." Doctor Tezla said, holding a bag.

Wylde looked at Tezla, there was no way he was going to risk being able to race in the realms, more importantly, race Kurt, just because some punk was trying to make him look like a fool.

"You got lucky this time punk, but next time we meet, you're going down." Wylde said, pointing at him.

"I look forward to that day. I'm always up for a challenge, oh but when you come, please have tried to have matured a little. I hate fighting kids." The driver said, getting into the black car and driving off.

Kurt clenched his fist, "That jerk will pay."

"It'll have to be at a later time. While you all were waiting for Kurt to return, I slipped into the garage and bought the piece I needed. Let's go." Doctor Tezla said, "And just to please all of your curiosity, that driver did get here before Kurt.

Kurt looked at Tezla, but didn't say anything, other than Kurt's reaction,all that was heard was agroan towards Tezla'sremark, but everyone left without further complaints.

Once agian, Monkey shoved his head into his hands, it was going to be a long ride back.

* * *

**I should get the next chapter out quickly, but I'm also going to be starting a new AcceleRacers fan fiction in the near future, so once that happens I'll alternate updates. I like to update once or twice a week, depending on how much I get to write. As always, I love feedback. I really do read the comments, and they really do mean a lot to me. Makes me want to write and update more! Thanks to those who've already commented. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first!**


	3. Midnight Meeting

**Usual warning, W.I.P. And no, I don't own any of Hotwheels… wish I did, but sadly, I don't.  
****Oh and towards the end I start to integrate the story with parts of Cliffside Realm, just to make it seem more realistic.  
****One more thing, I don't know if any of you noticed, but I made a mistake in Chapter One. I mentioned Flathead Fury, Mark Wylde's second car… Well, Flathead Fury wasn't completed until Breaking Point, so I went back and rewrote part of it to make it fit in. If you are saving this story I'd recommend going back and resaving the first chapter. Plus, you might want to read over the part where they are talking about Flathead Fury, because this chapter mention's Wylde working on FHF. Cheers and Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

AcceleRacers: Third Wheel  
****Chapter Three: Midnight Meeting**

Once again, Monkey shoved his head into his hands; it was going to be a long ride back.

That night while everyone slept, two people lay wide awake in their beds, hands tucked under their heads, staring up at the cold gray ceiling. Both had too much on their minds to sleep, even though their eyes were dry and begging for a good rest, but neither caved in. They were both too headstrong. They were both thinking the same thing, _who was that driver_? Kurt rolled onto his side and sighed.

"He was good, I'll give him that much," he mumbled to himself, "but there was something about him. Something _familiar._"

Meanwhile, in the Maniac's wing of the AcceleDrome, Wylde still lay on his back, now glaring at the ceiling, "That punk better be counting his stars right now. If Tezla hadn't shown up I would've pound him into the ground. No one talks to me like that and gets away with it. The next time we meet he's going down. I'll make him see what messing with Wylde gets him―" At that moment Wylde's door hissed open and Gig floated in.

"Doctor Tezla wants to see you in the conference room." Said Gig lingering for a moment and then floating back out of Wylde's room.

"Wha―" Wylde said, sitting up so suddenly that his head spun, "Why?" But since Gig was no longer there, he didn't receive an answer. He thought about just laying back down and going to sleep, but he knew it wasn't worth risking the realms to disobey Tezla, and besides, he might be able to tell him something about that punk driver. It seemed as if they knew each other somehow.

Slowly Wylde stood up and slipped his boots on and buckled his skull knee-cap on. He didn't care if it was almost four in the morning, he had to get up his appearances. He made his way down the dark halls, stumbling every now and then in the dark. Finally after what seemed like hours of struggling in the dark, Wylde found himself standing in the well-lit conference room, and to his great displeasure, a very disgruntled and tired looking Kurt met his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Wylde growled.

"The same as you most likely, waiting for Tezla. Gig got me out of bed and told me Tezla wanted to see me in the conference room." Kurt replied, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Whateva," Wylde said, taking a seat across the table from his brother.

The minutes rolled by slowly, but Doctor Tezla was yet to show up.

"This is getting ridiculous, if he wanted to see us, then where is he?" Wylde muttered, half asleep.

"I'm going to bed ―" Kurt said, standing up. But at that very moment, one of the screens in the conference room turned on suddenly. At first the only thing that could be seen or heard was static, but slowly the static subsided and a person with a shadowed face could be seen.

"Hello boys," said the person, "I'm glad you both got my messages. Sorry I was a little late, something came up suddenly, and I had to take care of it."

"Who are you?" Kurt ordered, "How'd you get the com-link for this system."

The person laughed, "Oh what short memories you both have, can't you tell from just my voice?"

"You!" Shouted Wylde grabbing either side of the screen.

"Ahh, so you do remember, that's good." The person said, "And to answer the second question, I got this link to this system from your trusty little friend. He's really a marvelous help."

"Little friend?" Kurt thought for a moment, "Are you talking about Gig?"

A laugh met his inquiry, "What if I am?"

"You little punk, you're a coward and a spy!" Wylde was now shaking the screen.

"Stop it Markie," Kurt said, 'It's not―"

"Right Kurt, you can sympathize with him, can't you?" Wylde taunted Kurt by bringing up Kurt's dark past, "As for being a coward, I'm not so sure he'd stoop low enough to abandon his brother."

Kurt's eyes lit up in rage, "You just trying to start a fight?"

"Maybe I am. Yeah, I think so. You gonna make something of it?" Wylde asked.

The person cleared their throat, "If either of you drove as well as you insult one another you might actually have a shred of hope at defeating me."

Both Wylde and Kurt fell silent at this remark.

"Ah, I seemed to have gotten your attention once more." Said the person with a slight air of supremacy in their tone of voice, "If you are both finished bickering I'd like to propose an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Kurt asked, tilting his head sideways the way he did when curious about something.

"A race. Not just any race either. I want it to be on a hidden track that few people know about." Said the person.

"So you're giving yourself the advantage?" Wylde said, "You know you can't win without one is that it?"

"Actually quite the opposite. I'm giving both of you the advantage. You see, I've never raced on this track before, but I know both of you have." From the sound of it, the person was grinning or fighting back a snide remark.

"A track that we've raced on, but you haven't?" Kurt said thinking for a moment, and then it occurred to him what the person was talking about, "Are you talking about Highway 35?"

"Oh, you catch on quickly don't you? Better than that brute." The person nodded in Wylde's direction.

"Brute?" Wylde growled, "Ill show you―"

But Kurt cut him off, "How do you know about Highway 35?"

"The same way I found out about Nitrox 2 and this link." Replied the person, "I've also learned a great deal about some of this Tezla guy's new technology. Very interesting and complex."

Wylde looked at Kurt, "I wonder how he got all this information? Sounds like a spy."

"I simply am quicker than either of you, that's how I got this information."

"You keep talking like you're so smart, well figure this, we can't get into Highway 35 anymore." Wylde laughed.

"True, the Wheel of Power―" The person started to say.

"You know about the wheel?" Kurt jutted in.

"I've already said this once," The person sighed, "I've basically hacked you're little friend and taken all the information I need. My knowledge is on par with that of yours."

"Then why would you even suggest going into Highway 35 if you know it's sealed away?" Kurt asked, ignoring the fuming Wylde.

The angle on the other person's side changed showing a copy of the Wheel of Power, "Simple, we'll trick it into opening. Mind you, we'll only be able to access the last leg of the Track. I believe you call it 'Hotwheels City'."

"How did you get a copy of the Wheel?" Wylde shouted.

"This is starting to get annoying, look I've hacked that computer thing of Tezla's and stolen most of his technology and am using it to my advantage. Now will you race me or are you both too cowardly to face me?"

That had struck a magic cord with Wylde, "I'm no coward. Metal Maniacs ain't afraid of anything."

"That's good. Then you'll meet me at Tezla's old headquarters? Alone?" the driver asked.

"I don't need anyone else to be able to beat you." Wylde sneered.

Kurt thought about it for a moment, no doubt wondering whether or not he should accept the challenge. On the one hand he was dying for a rematch, on the other, he knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to do. For all they knew, this person could be working for Gelorum. He wouldn't have put it past her to do something this low.

"Just tell me when and I'll be there. Nothin' will stop me for going." Wylde said, glancing over at Kurt, "Nothin'"

Kurt nodded his head. He'd made up his mind. If Gelorum was behind this then Wylde would be in trouble, and Kurt wasn't about to let his brother think that'd he'd abandoned him again, "I'm in. So when do you want to race?"

"Do both of you have cars?" the person asked.

"I've got Battle Spec," Kurt answered.

"I'm almost finished with Flathead Fury, I'll have it done soon." Wylde said, once again, the fact that his car wasn't ready embarrassing him slightly.

"Good because I want to see if you drive will as much force as you speak." The person said in an almost complementing tone of voice.

"Right," Wylde shrugged back and turned to Kurt, "just stay outta my way. Got that Kurt?"

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you, little brother." Kurt glared back.

"This is going to be fun." Said the person, "Well, I'd better let you two get back to sleep." The screen went blank.

"That was weird," Kurt said, turning to leave.

Wylde too started walking out of the conference room. As they neared the door the sound of the screen turning back on stopped them.

"One more thing, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't go talking about this to anyone. I don't want to cause a panic." Said the person.

Kurt turned back around and looked at the driver, "Alright. But I'm not doing this for you. I don't want anyone thinking anything of this and I want a chance to take you on again."

"Whateva." Was all that Wylde said.

"Much appreciated boys. I'll be in contact with you soon with the date and time of our little race. Until then, sleep well, and try and not get yourselves killed." Said the person. Once again the screen went blank and the person dissapeard.

"I'm going to bed now, before I have to waste anymore time with you." Wylde said as he walked down the hall that lead off to the Maniac's quarters.

"You've got a lot to learn, little brother," Kurt said under his breath as he turned and walked down the hall that lead to the Teku's quarters.

The next morning both Kurt and Wylde seemed have kept their word and hadn't told anyone about their meeting last night, not that anyone would have believed them even if they had told.

It was the same as it always was, the usual glares given from one person to another, the usual arguments that broke loose. There was nothing that was different. Everyone had seemed to forget the mystery driver, everyone except Kurt and Wylde. After a quick breakfast, Wylde was down in the Maniac's garage working diligently on his car.

"Man, Wylde must really want to go into the realms if he's working that hard on his car," Kurt overheard Taro saying to Tork.

"Yeah, but if his attitude doesn't change I'm not going to let him race. He's got to put winning first, instead of settling the score with his brother." Tork replied.

"I couldn't believe what happened between them. Sure they weren't super close back when I first met 'em, but to think that Kurt would abandon his own brother like that. That's really what shocked me." Taro continued.

"What happened exactly? I still don't know the full story." Tork asked.

"One of Kurt's friends said he had a sweet deal on some new parts, and he'd cut Kurt and Wylde a share if they delivered it for him." Taro said, "Well, Kurt was all up for it, but Wylde was a little more suspicious, I hear he said that it didn't feel right. Anyway, Kurt told him that it was a safe deal, but if anything did go wrong, they'd be in together. But something did go wrong―"

"And Kurt ran, leaving Wylde behind, huh?" Tork finished.

"Yeah, seems as if someone had tipped the cops off that some stolen parts were being transported that night, and guess who was caught with them?" Taro said.

"Wylde."

Taro nodded.

"Man, that's rough." Tork said, a hint of compassion in his usually cold, careless voice.

Kurt clenched his fists but didn't say anything, if that's what they wanted to think then so be it, let them think that he was the bad guy, that he'd run off and left his brother to fend for himself. He didn't care what they thought, and there was no reason to argue with them. It'd get him no where, except maybe into a fight, and that didn't sound like a good idea at the moment. So he just walked silently by Taro and Tork, and went straight into the Teku garage and started tuning up Battle Spec for the realms or the race with that driver, whichever came first.

Kurt turned his music up loudly so as to try and drown out Taro and Tork's voices echoing through his head. But it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. He kept hearing their voices, talking about how Kurt had abandoned his brother, about how Markie was left to deal with Kurt's mess up. So Kurt turned up his music to an even higher level and gritted his teeth while he adjusted his steering wheel.

"Yo Kurt, what's eatin' you man?" Nolo shouted over Kurt's loud music.

Kurt looked at Nolo and shook his head, "Nothing, just fix'n up Battle Spec." Kurt lied.

"Bro, look, I know you, and I know when somethin' is bugging you." Nolo said leaning against Battle Spec.

"It's nothing really Nolo, I'm fine." Kurt repeated.

"Right, if you say so," Nolo shrugged, he knew something was on Kurt's mind, but if Kurt didn't want to talk about it he was cool with it.

"Hey Nolo," Kurt called as Nolo began to walk away.

"Yeah man?" Nolo asked, turning around to look at Kurt.

Kurt turned down his music and looked at Nolo for a moment before saying, "It wasn't my fault that Markie got sent to prison, right?"

"Of course it's not, Kurt. You've got to stop blaming yourself for your brother's every mistake. He's not a kid, he needs to learn to deal with his problems like a man." Nolo replied with a shrug, "I don't you before, he's not worth it."

Kurt nodded and sighed, "Right,"

"Hey Nolo," Lani called from over in the lockers, "could you come here and help for a moment?"

Nolo smiled at Kurt, "I gotta go man, but remember, you're a Teku."

Kurt grinned back at Nolo. He wasn't quite sure what he meant by 'You're a Teku,' but he knew that Nolo obviously wanted to go and help Lani. It seemed that Nolo seemed to be rather fond of her, and Kurt didn't blame him, she was a rather attractive woman who did enjoy cars. Kurt laughed, then again, maybe he was over analyzing things. "Later bro," Kurt said and waved Nolo off.

Nolo hurried over to the lockers, "Yeah Lani, what's up?"

Lani smiled, "Could you help me carry these boxes up to the control room?"

Nolo bent over and picked up some of the boxes, "Alright, where too?"

Lani laughed, "_The control room_,"

Nolo grinned, "Yeah, right," He really did need to pay more attention to what she was saying.

Lani shook her head, "Come on we've ―"

Suddenly the Realm Alarm started to sound and Nolo looked over his shoulder at the Wheel of Power. Its rings had started move and he caught himself wondering which realm would open next.

Doctor Tezla's voice came over the intercom, "The following drivers will enter the realm, "Tork Maddox, Taro Kitano, Mitch McClurg, Shirako Takamoto, Karma Eiss, Kurt Wylde."

Lani sighed, "Great, for a moment I thought he was going to take away my helper."

Nolo laughed, "Me too."

As Nolo and Lani began to walk up the steps that led to the control room, Nolo looked out at the drivers as they drove onto the AcceleDrome's track. Then his gaze wandered into the Metal Maniac's garage. He saw Wylde working on his new car. It was almost finished it seemed, but it didn't have a paint job yet.

"Hey Lani what color do you think Wylde's new car is going to be?" Nolo asked Lani as they entered the control room.

"If I know Markie, it's going to be some color that stands out like red or black." Lani guessed, "Hey Gig, where is Doctor Tezla?"

Gig turned towards Lani, "Doctor Tezla is in the Lab."

"Alright, do you know what kind of realm this is?" Lani asked as she set her boxes down, sat in a chair and linked up so that she could communicate with the drivers.

"It is a Cliffside Realm." Gig replied, "The drivers should switch to Grip Treads."

"Can everyone hear me? You need to switch to Grip Treads. This is a Cliffside Realm." Lani told the drivers as they entered the realm.

A few minutes into the realm Shirako's voice came over the communicator, "Got a problem here." He said in a distressed voice.

**

* * *

I just wanna say thanks to everyone who is reading this! And to everyone who commented a really BIG thanks! I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon! (Oh and I decided to wait a little while on the second story, I really got into this one, so it can wait!) And just to let you know, I'm going to tying in the Cliffside and Ice Realm into the next chapter. If you don't know, those are the Micro-Episodes… Cheers! And as always, I appreciate the comments!**


	4. Past Memories

**I've said this before, and I'll say it yet again… W.I.P. and I still don't own any off this! (Does anyone even read these anymore?)**

**

* * *

AcceleRacers: Third Wheel  
****Chapter Four: Past Memories**

"Everything looks normal Shirako," Lani said as she scanned the Bassline's system for malfunctions, "what's wrong?"

"I can't get on the Internet. I was going to download some new tunes," Shirako said calmly as he drove into a turn. He shrugged, "I'll just play the old ones louder." He reached for his volume control and cranked it up.

"Doctor Tezla must still be in the lab," Gig said to Nolo since Tezla hadn't come to the control room.

"Shirako!" Lani called to Shirako, but he didn't reply. She sighed and hit her fist on the console and then turned to Nolo, "Doesn't he know he could damage his hearing by listening to loud music?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at Nolo in a distressed way.

"Yeah," Nolo said, lifting his shoulders a bit, "I told him, but he acted like he didn't hear me." Nolo's face was straight and serious.

Lani looked at him through squinted eyes, and then he smiled. Lani couldn't resist smiling back, it was just like Nolo to make a joke about something so serious.

"Doctor Tezla are you there?" Gig said into a communicator, but no reply came. He turned to Lani and Nolo, "There's something wrong with the security camera in the lab."

In the lab, the drone that Gig had reactivated stood using Tezla's leg supports. It pushed a button on a mechanical device and the device lit up, flashing words in the language of the AcceleRons.

Meanwhile, Wylde was hard at work trying to get Flathead Fury done quickly. It was eating him up not being able to race in the realms, to not be able to race against Kurt.

"Stupid Tork, if he hadn't have let Monkey take Spine Buster into the realm I wouldn't be out here trying to fix up a new car for me to drive." He growled as he tweaked his engine a bit, he was about to comment some more when Lani's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Shirako! Can you hear me?" She said.

Wylde looked up from his engine just in time to see the frame of a car being lowered. He squinted his eyes at the driver, and then realized that it was a drone behind the wheel. The one that Gig had reactivated. How'd it get down here? Wylde wondered vaguely.

But Wylde didn't really have time to think, the drone was heading towards the portal, he had to stop it before it got there. So heroically he dropped his tools and broke off into a dead-end sprint towards the ever faster moving car.

"Dang it," he heaved as he ran towards the car, "How come I'm stuck rounding up rouge drones?" He quickened his pace and turned a corner, hoping that he'd be able to cut the drone off. Bingo, there it was. Wylde jumped onto the car's frame.

Nolo rushed into the lab, "Tezla!" he called, looking around for Doctor Tezla.

"Nolo," Doctor Tezla replied from his position on the ground, "get the transmitter," he pointed to a strange object that was sitting on one of the tables in the lab.

Nolo looked around for anything that he could use to bust the transmitter and found a wrench. With a heavy swing he brought it down onto the transmitter, busting it up. Nolo glanced around the lab, 'Where's the drone?"

Wylde glared at the drone, "How come you've got a car and I don't?" He said in a humorously annoyed voice.

The drone looked at Wylde as he hung onto the car, and then drove the car onto the AcceleDrome's track. Wylde felt his body lift up slowly as the car picked up speed, "Whoa!" Now he was clinging on at a tremendous speed, if he didn't do something and do it fast he would either lose his grip on the car or be sucked into the realm in a half-built car… without an EDR device, and he wasn't about to let either happen. He reached for the drone's head and pulled it forward. The car swerved and Wylde managed to push the drone down. He reached for the brake and pushed it as hard as he could.

Finally, just meters away from the portal, the car came to a violent stop, throwing the drone through where the windshield would have been.

_That's what you get for not wearing a safety belt_, Wylde thought with a smirk as he watched the drone bounce along the track for a ways and then finally fall off the end of the track.

While all that was going on, Lani had some troubles of her own, Kurt and Shirako had run into a sweeper. Luckily they'd gotten rid of it, but not before a sweeper drone had time to attach itself to Shirako's car and started to drain Bassline's Nitrox 2 tank. Red lights were flashing, "Shirako, you've got a leak in the Nitrox two tank," but Lani couldn't get a hold of Shirako because of his loud music.

Since Lani couldn't get in touch with Shirako, she decided to talk to Kurt, "Kurt, you've got to get him to stop." She said in a desperate voice.

Kurt nodded his head, "There's only one way to stop Shirako." Kurt sped up, but Shirako too was going fast.

Shirako managed to pass one drone, and then came up behind another. He took one turn a little too wide and his car went over the edge, luckily landing on a lower section of the track, crushing the sweeper drone that had attached itself.

"If Shirako uses his booster, his car will explode," Lani said to Kurt, her voice even more desperate than before.

Kurt sped up and managed to close in on Shirako and another drone. With a last great attempt, Kurt pushed his Nitrox Two button and closed the gap between him and Shirako.

Shirako's finger neared the Nitrox Two button, but Kurt slammed against the side of Bassline, pushing it closer to the edge.

Nolo returned from the lab, "Tezla's alright Lani," he said as he walked in.

Lani looked away from the on board camera screen and looked worriedly at Nolo who saw the scene between Shirako and Kurt.

"What's Kurt doing?" he shouted pointing at the screen, watching as Shirako and Bassline went flying over the edge of the track thanks to the push from Kurt.

Bassline fell fast and Shirako reached for the EDR and pushed it. Immediately he was transported out of the realm and thrown into the air mattress that Nolo and Lani had set up during the Water Realm. "Cool," Shirako said as he landed safely on the ground.

"What the heck does Kurt think he's doing pulling a stunt like that? Shirako's one of our guys, is winning that important to him?" Nolo said in an angry voice.

Lani put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Listen to what you just said. Does that sound anything like Kurt at all?"

Nolo sighed and shook his head, "No it doesn't. So that's why I want to know what's with him?"

Lani looked at Nolo, "What's with him is that Shirako picked up a drone, and it was draining his Nitrox Two, if Kurt hadn't had forced Shirako to use the EDR and Shirako had pressed the Nitrox Two button, Bassline would have exploded."

"Man, lucky for us Kurt pushed him over the edge." Nolo said, nodding.

Lani shook her head and laughed, "Yeah, lucky for us Kurt was there."

While Lani and Nolo were laughing off a near-fatal incident, Wylde was driving the half built car back into the Maniac's garage, still upset that he wasn't able to go into a realm, but in a somewhat lighter mood seeing a Teku having to escape, "Don't see Metal Maniacs escaping from realms," Wylde said in a low voice, completing forgetting that it'd been a Maniac who'd first escaped from a realm.

As the end of the one hour neared every driver had returned to the AcceleDrome, though empty handed. A drone had reached the end of the realm first.

At diner that night Kurt looked over at Shirako, "Sorry about in the realm."

Shirako bobbed his head and looked back at Kurt, "No problem. Lani told me about the tank. It's cool." He kept bobbing his head to the beat of his music and then went back to eating, one of his hands tapping the table to the rhythm of his music.

"That was a close call for Shirako today," Karma said as she leaned against her locker, "Good thing we have Lani looking out for all us drivers."

Taro slammed his locker shut and looked at her and then said, "Yeah, good thing." He looked back at his closed locker and then turned away from Karma, "I'm going to go work on my car."

"What about dinner?" Karma asked, not really in a concerned way, just a curious one.

"Not hungry." Taro replied as he started walking off towards the Maniac's garage.

"Hmm," Karma said to herself, "that was strange."

"She used to be with him," Wylde said walking over to his locker and putting something in it.

"What?" Karma said, taken by surprise by Wylde's sudden comment.

"Taro and Lani. After the World Race they were a couple for a while. Not sure what happened though. I might now if I hadn't been in prison that is." Wylde growled, slamming his locker shut.

Karma looked at where Taro had gone, "Hmm, Taro and Lani? No wonder the tension." She said silently.

"He was stupid for going after a Wave Ripper anyway." Wylde growled. Sitting on a bench, fidgeting with his left shoe.

"Wave Ripper?" Karma asked, leaning back once again onto the lockers.

"You don't know what a Wave Ripper is? I thought Vert would've filled your ears up with talk about the Wave Rippers team." Wylde smirked, "He was the leader after all."

Karma looked curiously at Wylde, "No he's never mentioned that before."

"I'm surprised that he hasn't." Wylde muttered under his breath.

"And why is that?" Karma asked, this was interesting. Not only was she learning more about Vert, Taro and Lani, she was talking to Wylde, someone who didn't seem to like taking to Teku very much.

"You got filled in about the World Race right? Well there were five teams, Dune Ratz, lead by Kadeem, Scorchers, lead by Taro, Street Breed," Wylde growled, "lead by Kurt, Wave Rippers, lead by Vert, and then a team called Road Beast, lead by a guy named Banjee. Each team's car had special abilities that they could perform. Like Wave Ripper cars had aero jets, like your Teku cars. Didn't you ever wonder how they came up with those?"

Karma shook her head. Yes, very interesting indeed. "You said Kurt was the leader of the team Street Breed right? How could he have been if he was a spy for Gelorum?"

A hatred flashed behind Wylde's eyes, "He was both leader and traitor."

"Go on," Karma said, resting her right foot against the locker behind her and folding her arms over her chest.

"Well Taro was a scorcher and Lani a Wave Ripper, so their cars handled different things. Well from what I heard from Vert it seemed as if he and Taro had to go on a rescue mission and save Lani from some lave flow." Wylde exhaled, "And they got together."

"Vert told me that you also participated in this World Race. You on Street Breed?"

At this Wylde slammed his fist against the bench, "No," He stood and started to leave, "I was a Wave Ripper." He disappeared in the direction Taro had.

"Well that was unexpected. I would have never guessed that Wylde would have been able to stand being on a team with Vert. He always seems to hate him." Karma said as she started to walk towards the mess hall.

When she entered the dinning room she passed by Lani who had seemed to just get up from the Teku's table. They smiled at one another as they passed and Karma sat down at the Teku table, across from Kurt.

"So she was a Wave Ripper eh?" Karma said nodding towards the doors, talking about Lani.

Kurt looked surprised, "Yeah, where'd you figure that out?"

"Wave Ripper?" Nolo said leaning in, "What's that?"

"Vert had mentioned it whenever we first got here, he said, 'Lani! It's good to see another Wave Ripper.' I thought nothing about it really at the time. Kurt and Vert had both kind of given me a run down on what had happened in the past." Karma replied, "But it turns out that it was Vert's team that he led during the World Race."

Nolo nodded, he too had been filled in about the World Race, though not in great detail.

"So who'd you hear this from?" Kurt asked, "Taro?"

Karma shook her head, "No, another Wave Ripper."

"Another Wave Ripper? You mean there's more? Who?" Nolo asked.

"Markie," replied Kurt, "but how―"

"Wylde?" Nolo said, extremely surprised, "Wylde was on a team with Vert?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Kurt asked.

"No, I just thought he'd be on a team with you." Nolo replied.

Kurt looked down at his plate, "No I refused him. Didn't want him on my team. Didn't want him to get hurt."

Nolo looked at Karma and she looked back. They both knew that this conversation was headed down a rough track, and there was no Hyper Pod to help them out, so the both decided to change the topic… at the same time.

"So how's―"

"I really―"

"the food?"

"like this chicken."

Kurt looked up at both of them and laughed, "Umm, yes?" he said, smiling.

Karma smiled in return, but glanced over at Nolo with a concerned look on her face.

Nolo returned the look but didn't make any further motions, he simply went back to eating, though his body was much stiffer.

Kurt too seemed to sense the tension, "There's nothing the matter. It's the past, it's over." He said leaning forwards onto the table.

"Yeah," Karma said.

Back in the Maniacs garage Wylde was working on Flathead Fury, while Taro was idly messing around with Rivited. Both men had looks on their faces that hinted that they were recalling the past, and doubt, the memories were painful.

Taro's eyes narrowed on the wrench he had in his hand and his fist squeezed it tightly, and though he was silent, thoughts raced through his mind. _Did she have to remind me about Lani right now?_ Taro's grip on the wrench tightened. _Like I don't realize that Lani's always there, watching out for us, telling us how to drive._ Taro releases the wrench and it fell to the ground with a loud, echoing clatter.

"Hey Taro," Wylde called over to him, "what ya still doing here?"

Taro looked over at Wylde, "I could ask you the same thing Wylde."

Wylde shrugged, "I already ate. I wanna get my car ready so I can prove once and for all that I'm better than Kurt."

Taro sighed, "I'm not hungry."

"Alright, suit yourself." Wylde nodded his head towards the lockers, "was it that Teku, Karma?"

Taro's eyes narrowed slightly, "Was what Karma?"

"That made you not hungry." Wylde replied.

"No, no, I'm just not that hungry." Taro replied.

Wylde smirked, "Okay," he went back to working on Flathead Fury.

Taro shook his head, "Some things just don't change."

Later that night, as both Teku and Metal Maniacs got ready for a well deserved sleep, Kurt was busy tuning up Battle Spec. He only had turned on one set of work lights, he hadn't wanted anyone to come in a disturb him, but like always, he was found out, and by the last person he'd wanted to find him.

"Look what we've got here, a Teku making sure his car is all pretty." Wylde sneered as he walked into the Teku garage.

"What are you doing in here Markie?" Kurt snapped at Wylde.

Wylde smirked, "Just thought I'd see what loser was still up. Seems like that loser is you."

"Typical Metal Maniac," Kurt shrugged, "don't you realize that you are still up as well."

Wylde growled, "But unlike you, I'm a Metal Maniac."

"And that's supposed to mean something?" Kurt retorted.

Wylde took several steps closer to Kurt and tightened his fist, "Yeah, that means I'm the best."

Kurt shook his head and turned back to his car, "Whatever little brother, go to sleep, it seems like you're already dreaming."

Wylde grabbed Kurt by the shoulder and flipped him around, shoving him against the car, "No, it seems like you're the one who is about to go to sleep."

Kurt pushed Wylde off him, "No, I'm going into the city."

Wylde stood silent for a moment and then said, "What for? You running away? I knew you were always a cowa―"

"I'm going to try and find out as much as I can about this mystery driver. Don't tell me you don't care to learn more about him." Kurt said, walking around to the driver's side.

"If you're going, then I'm going." Wylde said, stepping in front of Battle Spec, like that would actually stop Kurt.

"With what car?" Kurt said, stifling a laugh.

"How about I just take your car from you? That'd be funny then?" Wylde growled.

"I'd like to see you try, Little Brother." Kurt said in a cocky tone.

"I don't need to, I'm taking Power Bomb." Wylde said.

"Power Bomb? Don't you need your leader's permission to take a team car?" Kurt asked.

"I don't take orders from no one anymore." Wylde said as he stormed away from Kurt and headed for the Maniac's garage.

A few minutes later Wylde pulled into the Teku garage in Power Bomb, "You ready to race Kurt?"

Kurt nodded back, "I'm always ready to win, Little Brother."

Both drivers revved their engines, glaring at each other with equal hatred and resentment. The light above them flickered once, twice, three times, on the fourth flicker Kurt and Wylde tore out of the Teku garage and out of the AcceleDrome.

**

* * *

And yet the end of another chapter. While I was writing I didn't realize how long the part in the Cliffside Realm was, in fact, I wrote quite a bit more than I expected, so I just decided not to include the Ice Realm in this chapter, that'll be either chapter five or six, depending on length, etc. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Please, comment on my fan fiction because it really helps me know what my readers like and dislike. So far I've gotten 112 hits on this fan fiction, not a lot, but not bad for being out for only a short amount of time! I hope you all like this chapter and I apologize for the long Cliffside Realm. I promise to make the Ice Realm more interesting! I'll update soon!**


	5. Brothers and Rage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this! Uh…. Duh? Anyway… Ice Realm is going to be put on hold for just a little bit. Sorry about that. I just felt like I had to get done what I needed too, so Ice Realm took a back burner. Anyway this chapter deals with Markie, excuse me, Wylde's and Kurt's relationship. I let my sister read it and she thought it was sad… Oh well. I really hope you like it! Enjoy! (Oh yeah, it was a little clip from World Race in it)**

**

* * *

AcceleRacers: Third Wheel  
****Chapter Five: Brothers . . . and "Rage"**

Rocks flew up from Kurt and Wylde's tires as they landed from the jump out of the AcceleDrome. The tail of Wylde's car swerved back and forth forcing Wylde to slow down a bit so that he could correct his car. Kurt on the other hand continued to accelerate gaining a well spaced out lead, showing a skill much more controlled and more mature than that of Wylde's. Wylde gripped his steering wheel tightly and pressed on the accelerator petal, cutting away the gap between his car and Kurt's. With a final burst of speed, Wylde sent the nose of Power Bomb straight into the tail of Battle Spec.

Kurt looked over his shoulder for a second and shouted, "Back off Markie!" and continued to accelerate.

Wylde gritted his teeth and accelerated even more, bringing the front of his car just inches from Kurt's bumper, "The name's Wylde." He growled as they turned a sharp corner. Ahead of the two brothers was an extremely narrow canyon path, barely large enough for one car to fit, and just beyond that narrow path was open desert.

Wylde tightened his grip on his steering wheel and began to pull up next to Kurt until the two cars were side by side, traveling at the same speed towards the narrow path.

Neither Kurt nor Wylde seemed to want to give, so they continued to race towards the path, locked in a dangerous game of chicken, "Back off Kurt or you're gonna crash. That path's mine!"

Kurt glanced over at Wylde, "Once second best, always second best, you should know that by now Little Brother."

Wylde narrowed his eyes on the path and continued to match Kurt's speed.

Kurt stared in front of him, he was in the right line for making the narrow path. _Yes,_ he thought, cheering himself on_, I've got it._ Kurt pressed the accelerator down, planning on zipping right pass Wylde… _But wait, if I've got the right line then that means Markie…_ Kurt glanced over at his younger brother, and then at the solid rock wall that lay in front of him. If Wylde didn't stop he'd crash into the wall, and at the speed they were traveling, Kurt knew there was no chance of survival.

They drew closer and closer to the canyon path. Thirty yards, twenty, ten, five… one of them wasn't going to make it.

Kurt slammed on his brakes. Battle Spec began to spin wildly. It was taking everything Kurt had to just keep the car upright, but still he had to stop.

The spinning grew faster as time seemed to slow down. Kurt extended his arms, trying to ignore his throbbing head and keep his car from crashing.

Wylde, who was far too preoccupied with beating Kurt to the path didn't even realize that his brother's car was now spinning out of control. He zipped into the path and cheered himself on, "Goooo Wylde!" He pumped on fist into the air and gloated silently.

Kurt however was trying to correct his car before it crashed into the very wall that he'd prevented his younger brother from crashing into, and even despite his struggling attempts, he still had only one thought on his mind, _Did Markie make it?_ Kurt tried to glance at the path's entrance. There was no sign of Wylde or Power Bomb. _He made it._

But in the short instance Kurt had thought about his brother's safety, his own safety was jeopardized and Battle Spec's side slammed into the rock wall.

Kurt was jerked viciously sideward. He felt his neck pop, and then he heard nothing but silence. _At least Markie is okay._ He thought as he struggled with his safety belt.

On the other side of the canyon path, Wylde zipped out, "How'd you like that Kurt?" He glanced over his shoulder. No one was there, "Kurt?" Wylde said, his voice sounding worried, almost afraid. He slammed on his brakes and skidded sideways to a halt. He waited for Kurt to come out, but he wasn't coming.

Wylde's eyes raced around the dark canyon and then a flickering caught his eye and then he saw smoke. "Kurt!" He said and he turned his car and speed back into the path. Thoughts flooding into his memory. Thousands upon thousands of memories came rushing back to him, and most importantly, and painfully, a memory of two years ago.

Wylde, still known as Mark (or Markie as Kurt and fellow Wave Rippers like to call him), thought that he was invincible. He'd sped forward, ignoring his teammates' and fellow drivers' crisis, and took the lead. The only thing on his mind was to beat his older brother, a traitor and a spy. Wylde remembered it so clearly as if it had happened yesterday. He continued to place a serious gap between him and the others, but as he neared Kurt, he was unaware of the mines that the drones had dropped in the track.

Kurt had warned him not to go any further, but at the time, he'd thought it was only to keep him from winning. Markie had simply turned down his communicator and cranked up the volume to his music. Moments later he noticed the mines, but it was too late, he'd entered them and the only way out was to go through them. He'd almost made it when his tire barely nicked the sensor of one of the mines. It exploded and sent Stingray, Markie's car, into air, flipping nose to bumper, before it finally crashed on the ice ledge made by the explosion. Markie had tried to driver away from the ledge, but he couldn't. His car fell over the edge and Markie had just barely enough time to send his grappling hook into the ledge, keeping his car from falling to the crater below. As the car dropped, Markie's head had been sent forward and he's slammed it into his steering wheel. The next thing he remembered was seeing Kurt backing away from this weird spider looking robot. Markie had done what at the time he thought was best and pushed his aero jets, sending his car up over the ledge and into the spider looking drone.

What happened next had struck so many emotional cords him Markie that it was almost painful.

"I though you were on their side, so why was it attacking you?" Markie had asked Kurt.

Kurt's eyes darted, "We had a difference of opinions," Kurt's voice was low, ashamed, yet full of love and care "about helping you."

Markie paused for a moment as the words of his older brother rang through his head. Here, standing before him was the brother Markie had always wanted to be like, to be loved by, telling him that he'd risked his own life just to help him. For a moment Markie wanted to embrace his brother, but instead said, "I don't need your help."

Wylde shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't need to be getting emotional. He reassured himself that he wasn't going back to help Kurt, he was going back to laugh at him, "See Kurt, who's second best now?" Wylde said aloud, trying to mock Kurt's voice. But it didn't help. Wylde was still worried. No. Curious, not worried.

Time seemed to drag on as he raced back through the narrow path. The faint glow of light was becoming a raging flickering of lights, much like that of a fire. Wylde sped up, pushing his car and himself as much as possible, almost to a breaking point.

Finally after what seemed like hours Wylde zipped out of the path. He flew pass a glowing, burning light and then slammed on his breaks. The sight that met his eyes terrified him. Battle Spec was engulfed in flames. The fiery red glow of the flames danced in the night, taunting Wylde.

He jumped out of his car, his eyes searching the ground, hoping that Kurt had somehow managed to escapes the fiery prison. His eyes lingered on a rock pile that lay just feet away from the burning car. For a couple of seconds Wylde didn't realize what he was staring at, and then it moved. "Kurt!" Wylde shouted as he ran over to his brother, the intense heat of the flames burning him, though no touching his skin. Carefully he picked Kurt up and ran back over Power Bomb, laying him gently behind him as he got into the car, "Get away from the car, get away from the car." He mumbled to himself as he floored the engine and began to speed back towards the AcceleDrome. Seconds later, Battle Spec exploded.

"Where are we going?" Kurt groaned as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"You're alright!" Wylde said and then as if he were a whole new person said, "Good, so you can walk back to the AcceleDrome, I'm going into the city."

"Where's Battle Spec? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, pushing himself up. He didn't appear to be seriously injured, except for a minor burn on his arm and a rather large knot on his head.

"You crashed your car. Ha-ha!" Wylde laughed.

"Did you make it to the canyon path alright?" Kurt asked, looking worriedly at his brother, "I didn't want you to crash, so I―"

"Look Kurt, you're not my big brother anymore, I don't need your help." Wylde growled.

Kurt's eyes dropped sadly, "Take me back to the AcceleDrome. I'm going to take Drift Tech into the city."

"What do you think I am? Your taxi cab service? If you want to go back you're walking, 'cuz I'm going to the city." Wylde laughed, "This time it's my car, I make the rules."

Kurt shook his head, he knew he was in no condition to walk back to the AcceleDrome, the only thing to do was go into the city with Wylde, and hopefully nothing too bad would happen.

Wylde turned his car around quickly and drove back towards the wreckage of Battle Spec. Kurt shivered slightly as they passed by it, thinking how everything could have turned out differently. At least he and Wylde were relatively safe at the moment.

The drive into the city was quiet, neither brother seemed to want to talk for fear that if they opened their mouth the only thing that would come out would be conversation about what had just happened and neither wanted to discus it at the moment.

When they entered the city limits traffic began to get heavier, and Power Bomb's speed was reduced to a mere crawl.

"Argh!" Wylde growled, "What do they think they're doing out this late?"

"It's a big city Wylde we're not going to be the only ones out at this time of night." Kurt said.

"I know that Kurt," Wylde said in an angry tone of voice.

Suddenly it was as if the world exploded with noise. A loud, echoing bass was heard and Kurt looked around, knowing what he would find, and he found it, "It's him, that driver and his car!"

Wylde looked in the direction Kurt was and saw the same black car with blue and red flames on it, "That punk!"

As the traffic flow picked up a bit giving cars room to pass on anther the driver sped pass them, not seeming to recognize them.

"He just picked the wrong guy to pass," Wylde growled as he pressed the accelerator down catching up with the driver.

By this time, the driver seemed to have realized who was in Power Bomb and slowed down a bit so that Wylde could drive side by side.

The driver rolled a window down and signaled to Wylde to do the same. Wylde rolled the windows down and shouted, "What do you want?"

"What's up with the car?" The driver asked.

"It's my team's car." Wylde shouted back, "You got a problem with that kid?"

"My name's not kid. For the time being call me Rage." Said the driver.

"Rage?" Kurt shouted, "Where'd you get that name?"

"Just now thought of it. You see," Rage tapped the steering wheel, "His name is Road Rage, so I guess it just fits."

Wylde laughed, "Whateva,"

"I'll se you boys later." Rage said, and turned off the main road down a side street.

Wylde gritted his teeth, "Why that little punk!"

"Maybe he's going to that garage, let's see if we can beat him there." Kurt said to Wylde.

Wylde nodded his head and turned onto another side street and raced towards the garage. In just minutes they had arrived, but Rage's car was no where to be seen. "I thought you said he'd be here."

"I said he might, and he still might come. We took a shorter route than him." Kurt told Wylde as he got out of the car, "Come on, let's see if anyone in there can tell us anything about this Rage guy."

Wylde shrugged his shoulders and went with Kurt to the garage. To both their surprise, the garage was busy with people working on cars all over. One auto technician had loose fitting black pants, a tight white shirt, a black cap, and a black jacket tied around the waist on. From the looks of it, this person was the one in charge.

"Jack, get me a new windshield for Tyron's car, he's been complaining about that one crack in it for months and I told him I'd fix it for him." Said the person shoving a clip board into a young man's hands.

"But Alex, Tyron hasn't―" Jack started to say.

Alex got up into Jack's face, "Look, Tyron did me a favor a couple months ago that got him that nick, now get me a new shield for his car."

"But Alex, windshield like his don't come cheap." Jack said.

"Of course they don't, windshields that can turn tint on and off are expensive, but I said get him a new one, and I don't want you to bother me with stupid comments again. Got it?" Alex said, shoving Jack's right shoulder.

"I got it." Jack said as he turned and went over to a phone.

Kurt looked at Wylde, "I think we've just got our first lead."

Wylde nodded his head and walked over to Alex, whose back was still facing them, and said, "Hey man, you think you could tell us more about Tyron?"

Alex, who was much shorter than Wylde, turned around and grabbed him by his shirt, "Look punk, don't call me man or it'll be the last thing you do."

Kurt gritted his teeth and waited for Wylde to retaliate, but nothing happened, Wylde just stood their, his back now to Kurt, staring down at Alex, "You, you, you're a ―"

"A what kid?" Alex yelled, and Kurt now knew why Wylde hadn't retaliated, he'd been caught of guard by what Alex really was.

"A _girl_." Wylde said in an awed voice.

"Yeah, the last time I check I was," Alex looked around Wylde's shoulder at Kurt, and Kurt realized another reason Wylde has been shocked. She wasn't the dirty kind of girl that was sometimes found in garages. In fact, she was down right cute. She had light gray blue eyes and soft lips, "and who is that?"

Kurt too was caught of guard and just managed to mumble, "Kurt,"

"Well Kurt do you want to know about Tyron as well?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Kurt replied.

Alex looked at Wylde, "Why do you boys want to know about Tyron?" She eyed him suspiciously, you got something with him?"

"Yeah we do," Wylde growled, "he owes us a race. You call him up right now and tell him Wylde wants to race him."

Alex laughed, "So Wylde, you think that Tyron owes you a race? Do you even know what he drives?"

Kurt spoke up, "Yeah, a black car with blue and red flames called Road Rage,"

At the sound of Road Rage the entire garage fell silent and Kurt could feel all eyes on him.

"You think Tyron is the driver of Road Rage?" Alex asked.

"Isn't he?" Kurt asked, "I mean the windows and all are like the new parts you're getting for him."

Alex shook her head," Yeah, Tyron is a truck driver with very sensitive eyes to sunlight. I get him this type of windshield so that he can turn it on during the day and off during the night. You see he hauls me cars for free every now and then so this is the least I can do."

Kurt and Wylde both looked a little embarrassed, "Oh," they replied.

"Don't feel so bad, everyone around here knows about Road Rage and his driver. They say that guy is like a demon of the highway." Alex said, wiping her hands off on a rag, "Come on we can talk more in my office, if I start rumor talking out there no work will get done tonight."

Kurt and Wylde looked at each other and then followed Alex into a dark room with blinds over the windows. She flipped on the light and motioned for Kurt and Wylde to sit in two chairs opposite a desk, "Care for anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke," Kurt said.

"Yeah, a Dr. Pepper," Wylde said.

Alex walked over to a refrigerator and pulled out a Coke and two Dr. Peppers, and gave one to them and kept one Dr. Pepper for herself. She sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and put her feet up on the desk's top. She opened her drink and took a long sip and then eyes Kurt and Wylde, "So, what do you want to know about Road Rage and its driver?"

**

* * *

Okay? So how did you like this chapter? Sorry about the ending ' I know you all probably want to find out more about Road Rage and "Rage", but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!v !Anyway, as always, I love to get comments and reviews, they really are appreciated! Well, I hope to see you all at future chapters! Later!**


End file.
